The present invention relates to packages formed of polymeric materials. In particular, the present invention relates to packaging that incorporates a tracking device to deter and detect theft and/or to track packages during filling, shipping, and retailing.
It is becoming increasingly common for the operators of retail establishments to attach tracking devices to products to deter and detect shoplifting. A number of different types of tracking devices and detector systems have been developed and are in use. Generally, all tracking devices include a detection zone formed by a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter and receiver are positioned at the exit of the retail establishment such that consumers must pass through the detection zone in order to exit the establishment. The transmitter sends a magnetic or radio frequency signal at one or more predetermined frequencies to the receiver. When an active tracking device enters the detection zone, the tag creates a change or disturbance in the received signal, which is detected by the receiver.
One example of a tracking device is a radio frequency identification (“RFID”) device. RFID devices can be used for the tracking of items through manufacturing, in inventory, in shipment, and the like. Generally, an RFID device comprises a tag that includes an integrated circuit (IC) chip microprocessor and a resonant circuit formed by a coiled antenna and a capacitor. In a passive RFID system, a reader generates a magnetic field at a predetermined frequency. When an RFID device, which usually can be categorized as being either read-only or read/write, enters the magnetic field, a small electric current forms in the device's resonant circuit. This circuit provides power to the device, which then modulates the magnetic field in order to transmit information that is pre-programmed on the device back to the reader at a predetermined frequency, such as 125 kHz (low frequency) or 13.56 MHz (high frequency). The reader then receives, demodulates, and decodes the signal transmission, and sends the data on to a host computer associated with the system for further processing. An active RFID system operates in much the same way, but in an active system the RFID device includes its own battery, allowing the device to transmit data and information at the touch of a button.
RFID tags typically take the form of a small block of material or a flat sheet that may be embedded in layers of paper or polymeric material that protect the tag from damage and provide a larger surface area for securing the RFID tag to a label or the like. A label containing an RFID tag is then applied to a package. However, labels can become damaged during transportation and storage of the package, which may also damage the RFID tag, resulting in potential malfunction of the RFID tag. In addition, if the RFID tag is connected to a label by an adhesive substrate, the RFID tag may be easily removed by a shoplifter or the like, which circumvents the theft protection provided by the RFID tag. Moreover, conventional RFID tags are often attached by hand labor or robotics, which is expensive and time consuming.
At least some types of tracking devices cannot be used with composite containers having foil-based liners because the metal foil interferes with the tracking device. Accordingly, packaging composed entirely of polymer materials have been contemplated, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,287 to Gasnier, which discloses food product packaging having a built-in, anti-theft marking device. The '287 patent discloses that the theft-proof marking device cannot be removed, pulled away, or eradicated from the package even if the thief has located its probable or definite position. Additionally, the theft-proof marking device is integrated into the structure of the material for packaging the product such that the device is totally hidden or concealed without the use of covers, labels, or protections of any kind. The '287 patent also describes a molded plastic tray in which a wire element is incorporated into the mass to be molded before passage into the mold, or applied before molding to the wall of the mold at the location where the tray is to be integrated. Alternatively, the wire element is placed between layers of a multi-layer film lid.
Despite prior developments in incorporating tracking devices within polymeric packaging, improvements are desired in anti-theft packaging and/or tracking packaging and methods of forming the same. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a tracking device that is visible on a surface of the polymeric container so that the device will provide theft deterrence. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a method for forming a polymeric container where the tracking device is incorporated into a forming process to more easily incorporate the device into the packaging while also maintaining its functionality.